


Not Thanksgiving, but just as warm.

by PineCat, Sbcat



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5293196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineCat/pseuds/PineCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbcat/pseuds/Sbcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk isn't feeling the seasonal cheer, until a familiar stranger changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Thanksgiving, but just as warm.

Frisk wandered through the familiar town of Snowdin. They had almost everything done for the true pacifist ending and was just killing time at this point… if they were being honest though, they were a little sad. At this time of year, back up top, it would be the day of ThanksGiving. Although they’d never celebrated it due to their home situation, the day never missed making Frisk feel down. Not to mention all their friends seemed to be busy! Sans was nowhere to be found, Papyrus had a lesson with Undyne, and Alphys and Mettaton was just as absent as Sans for some reason. But that might be because it was so late at night. Guessing with how long it’d been since the sun set, Frisk estimated it was around 9. There stomach growled in discomfort as the snow started picking up and Frisk could feel their mood dropping with the temperature. They were just approaching the end of town when the Snowdin’s shop door opened. Frisk stopped and stared curiously as the bunny vendor stepped out, a jacket now hung loosely around her shoulders as she turned around to shut and lock the door. Looking closer, Frisk could just make out a couple of bags in one of her hands. But when the Bunny turned and saw them, Frisk felt their face heat up and flung their head to stare at the ground. Walking quickly and quietly as they tried to slip by her- A hand landed on their shoulder and Frisk looked to see a friendly set of eyes and a smile looking at them. “Hey small one, I met you awhile ago didn't I?” She said kneeling and keeping her hand on Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk nodded and nervously moved to face her. “Heh, you’re not a very talkative thing… Would you like to have dinner and spend the night with my family?” The Inn keeper spoke quickly and when Frisk rose an eyebrow she continued, “It’s, uh, pretty cold and late for someone so small like yourself to be out and while it’s only me and my sister and her kid, we’ve always got room for one more sometimes…?” When she stopped talking she grinned sheepishly and moved to stand, finally releasing their shoulder. Frisk didn't know what to say and the bunny shrugged a little tensely before turning to leave. Frisk was following after her before they could think. “Well… I thought I’d offer at least-” “W-wait!” When the Vendor looked behind, Frisk was grabbing the edge of her jacket and with great effort stuttered, “I.. I-I wa-want... to g-g-go with you-u…” At the end, Frisk was heaving and their mind was cursing every word they could think of. Frisk utterly hated speaking. But looking at the Vendor, who was grinning widely, they were glad they had. Much to Frisk’s surprise, the vendor bended down again and swooped Frisk up in her arms and briskly began walking to the Inn again. “Glad to hear it, now you gotta know my sister is the best cook in _alllllll_ of the Underworld and the beds are softer than fresh snow and….” Frisk didn't feel very cold or sad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> IIIIIIIIII don'tttttttt wannaaaaaa beeeee whereeeeeee IIIIIIII ammmmmmm~  
> And I figured Frisk wouldn't want to be alone either.   
> I AM ALSO IN LOVE WITH THE SNOWDIN SHOP KEEPER AND I AM REALLY DISAPPOINTED THERE'S NOT MOER STORIES/FANART/FANDOM STUFF WITH HER AND HER FAMILY. ESPECIALLY WITH HER AND FRISK, SO HERE SHE BEEEE.


End file.
